


Let's Assess the Situation

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Haven (TV Syfy)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, everything has simmered down. Haven is relatively peaceful but sometimes that one trouble might get out of control (because honestly, I've never envisioned a completely trouble free Haven). Oh and this means that just maybe Nathan, Duke and Audrey can finally have time together! Plus, I've been kinda aching to work out a way for Nathan to feel Duke's touch after having a conversation with a lovely Havenite about Nathan and Duke's relationship. We both wish that maybe someday, somehow Nathan will feel Duke's touch again...so here's to wishing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Assess the Situation

Audrey sat cross legged on her bed staring at the two men on the Grey Gull terrace. Duke and Nathan, the people she loved the most in the world, the two people that loved her to the ends of the earth. "Hey you two," she yelled to the open doors, "get in here!" The two men abruptly turned and came barging in, Duke the last one in closed the doors behind him.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly, already thinking of a worst case scenario. Duke casually stepped beside Nathan and sipped his coffee. "I'm fine, Nathan. I just want you to sit here." She patted to the right side of the bed. "And Duke I want you here," her other hand rested on the left side of the bed. The two men exchanged curious glances but obliged her request. When Nathan sat down Audrey immediately put a hand on him. She gripped his thigh and sighed. "You don't feel this anymore?" she asked him point blank.

"It's like a phantom touch," he explained. "Just a fuzzy feeling, a memory."

"Are you sure?" Audrey smiled.

"What are you doing Audrey? He can't feel. Trust me, I know. His body was completely numb, I FELT it, well sort of when we switched bodies," Duke explained.

"Haven't you ever wondered exactly how Nathan was able to feel me? Besides, the fact that I was immune to the troubles. How do you think he felt my touch?"

" _What are you getting at Audrey_?" Nathan fervently grabbed her hands. "I can't feel this like I had before. It's just vague."

"Maybe I'm feeling a bit euphoric about all of this, but think of it with fairy tale aspects. That it wasn't because I was immune to the troubles, that it was because we love each other. And it wasn't a forced love or affection based upon troubles complementing each other. Which has always made me curious. Nathan, while being troubled have you ever in the slightest way felt Duke's touch?"

Duke raised his eyebrows. "That is where you're going with this? You're wondering if Nathan can feel my touch?"

"Yes, Duke," Audrey stretched her legs out over Nathan's and spoke to him. "I want to know exactly how this works. I want to know if you can beat this trouble on your own. Or create your own special circumstances." Audrey moved her legs out of the way. Nathan leaned over her as if he was already thinking about planting a wet one on Duke's lips, but he stopped- then asked Audrey for clarification. "Wait, how are we doing this?"

"Let's start easy. Hold out your hand Nathan." Nathan did as he was told. "Now, Duke, take his hand." Duke rolled his eyes. "Fine, I"ll humor you Audrey." Apprehensively, his fingers traced over Nathan's hand. When that seemed to have no affect, he rested his whole hand on top of Nathan's. "Anything?"

"It's just a phantom touch." Nathan jerked his hand away. "Like a lingering thought of how I remember Duke's touch before my trouble kicked in."

"Would you guys be willing to take it a step further?" Audrey asked, a slight smirk on her face. She'd kinda fantasized about something like this for awhile and the two of them are crazy about her so just maybe they'd be willing. "Further? How?" Duke played stupid. He had an inkling as to what Audrey was getting at.

"Kiss each other." Nathan nervously laughed. Duke remained calm, pensive. Nathan stopped laughing and glared at his best friend. "You can't be serious? You're seriously thinking about doing this?" Nathan shook his head, trying not to remember that one time a long time ago when he and sixteen year old Duke got their hands on some alcohol... "Why not?" Duke shrugged, seemingly unfazed by this, but secretly feeling crazy nervous about it.

Audrey smiled, glad that her plan was coming to fruition. "I knew it," she chuckled, "Duke's always been a curious one, haven't you?" The scruffy man rolled his eyes.

"Men, women, I've explored in my lifetime." Nathan looked confused. "Oh, come on, like you didn't know."

"I suspected, but never thought it would be true given the fact that I had a-" Duke interrupted and proceeded to tease the crap out of Nathan.

"That you Nathan Wuornos had a hardcore high school crush on me." Duke flashed a toothy grin his way. "I knew about that the entire time. But I assumed it eventually stopped for some reason or other and then I knew it definitely stopped when Audrey came along."

"Oh, Duke Crocker, you've always been a mystery to me," Nathan started in with his quiet charming candor, "but for all that's confusing in the world, I do know that I _love you._ "

Duke took a deep breath. He rarely ever heard those words in his life. Jennifer loved him, and he of course loved Jennifer, but he admitted to himself not as much as these two sitting on this bed with him. No matter if they did push him away at times and left him feeling unappreciated. Petty feelings aside, though, he really loved Audrey and Nathan to hell and back. _Nothing was ever going to change that._

The criminal with a heart of gold figured the best way to get Nathan's guard down was to give him as much dominant attitude as possible so he blurted out, "Can you stop with all the sappy talk and just kiss me Nathan?"

Audrey almost lost it in a fit of laughter. She never thought it would be this easy so she put her hands up between them. "Haven feels relatively peaceful so I saw our chance to have fun and maybe I did this for a little bit of experimental purposes to see if I could cure Nathan's trouble. . However, I didn't picture it going this well, so would you two care to explain yourselves?"

"Well," Nathan began, "Duke and I shared a moment back in high school. We were sixteen and drunk."

"Oh I see," Duke chuckled, " a moment." He mimed air quotes. "That's what you boil it down to?"

"It happened one time and then three years later you were leaving Haven." Nathan snapped at him. "What was I supposed to think? Everything still seemed fine between us, we didn't talk about _it_ and then suddenly you were gone. Well, not before you asked me to come along with you so that I could only flash my badge to the coast guard.."

"At least I asked you to come along. Sure, it'd take some convincing but I could've had you on my side in no time." Duke winked at him, still trying to be domineering.

"Did you plum forget that you _leaving and that fight was the reason my trouble activated_?"

"Do you really think that I ever forgot that?" Duke asked him rhetorically. "Really, Nathan when will you ever understand that _you_ and now Audrey are my world. I need you guys. Plain and simple."

"And we need you," Audrey chimed in with a flirty smile. Duke affectionately gripped her shoulder in response.

"I won't deny that. I've always needed you Duke Crocker," Duke smirked patting himself on the back for somehow knocking through some of Nathan's defenses. But Nathan couldn't believe he said that out loud so he countered. "Even when you anno-" Nathan's voice faltered. Duke felt the grip the man had on his hand tighten. He hadn't realized that Nathan grabbed it until just then. Without hesitation Nathan got to his knees on his side of the bed and leaned over Audrey's legs- his hands reached for Duke's scruffy face and pressed their lips together. Audrey watched in awe. She felt another wave of euphoria wash over her as if this had been something she had been waiting for _. Waiting a lifetime for._

Nathan pulled away first. But Duke spoke, "You felt that didn't you?" Nathan was too busy to answer him for he had immediately began kissing Audrey as well just to be sure. Then he pulled away from her, hopped over her and pinned Duke down to the bed. Surprised flashed in his eyes, surprise that made Nathan feel proud that he won. There was no way he'd give in that easily to Duke.

"I can feel everything right now," Nathan grinned and kissed him again. "But," Duke said in between kisses that Nathan wouldn't stop planting on him, "what made your trouble," Duke grabbed Nathan by the face and wrenched their lips apart. "Calm down, cowboy. Let's assess the situation." Nathan rolled his eyes, his fingers tangling themselves up in Duke's hair. "Duke, you talk too much."

His lips were back on Duke's in mere seconds. Audrey laughed beside them still causally sitting there watching them. Duke managed to wrench them apart again, catching his breath, because damn Nathan just wouldn't quit. He hated it and loved it at the same time. He was about to ask about the elephant in the room when he saw the look of sheer pleasure in Nathan's eyes.

"Okay, fine we'll assess the situation later. But I think Nathan that it's time we give our attention to someone else." Nathan was still on top of Duke smiling from ear to ear. Audrey had now hit her euphoria quota, because seeing Nathan that happy was everything she needed and more. "Yes, but first, I need more of this." Nathan locked his and Duke's lips again. Audrey was on the very edge of the right side of the bed now, leaving room in the middle. She gasped a little to loudly for her comfort when Duke with an impressive show of strength flipped Nathan over onto the bed . They quickly ripped each other shirts off. Audrey felt the sudden urge to start filming them but she resisted and continued to watch slack jawed by the performance. As it looked to her- it was as if they were riding a bike. So easy for them. She watched as Duke kissed Nathan from the chin and down his chest to the top of his jeans, his hands holding Nathan down by the hips.

"My god," Nathan breathed, "I can feel that grip on my hips."

"That's it," Audrey held up her hands. "My turn." She threw her shirt onto the clothes pile, pushed Duke out the way and straddled Nathan. Their lips came together and Nathan groaned into the kiss. Duke re-positioned himself on the bed's empty space laying next to Nathan who had instinctively reached out for him, finding a bare chest to run one of his hands all over...

Then a cell phone ring pierced the atmosphere. "Don't answer it," Duke breathed into Nathan's ear. "It's probably Dwight so just let it go to voicemail." They ignored it, but apparently Dwight was going to be insistent for about ten minutes later it rang again. Duke reached for the phone and was about to mistakenly answer when Nathan gently pushed Audrey to the other side of the bed and pounced on him. "Yeah, Dwight what's up?"

"Oh good you finally answered. I'm gonna need your help with this case buddy. I know it's been quiet but I think this one is a trouble. We're gonna need you and Audrey if you can spare her."

"Yeah, sure thing. Meet at the stati-" Nathan's voice cracked as Duke's hands ran up and down his now bare thighs, "Meet at the station then?"

"Sure," said Dwight with slight confusion. "I'll see you here." He hung up shaking his head.

"I thought we were going to have some fun?" Duke asked looking at both Audrey and Nathan. "You know this time it could be all play and no work."

"Someday we'll cash in this rain check, Duke." Nathan leaned down and kissed him. He jumped off Duke and the bed to put his clothes back on. Audrey was still lying next to Duke. "We're definitely going to cash in probably later tonight." Audrey nipped at Duke's ear and then found his lips for a kiss. They hadn't done that yet and it felt like instant relief when it happened. It was even better when a fully clothed Nathan plopped himself on top of their naked bodies and smiled at them.

"We should get to Dwight before he blows up my phone again," Nathan said to Audrey who was already wiggling her way out from under him to get dressed. Duke felt Nathan's hands caress his scruffy face. "Did I ever tell you that I like this scruff?"

"You have now," Duke smiled and kissed the man. "When are we going to assess the situation?"

"Can't we just be happy that somehow by a miracle of sorts my trouble seems to be gone. Or that maybe you and Audrey are just the exceptions. Who knows. Maybe I should try pouring hot coffee over my hands?"

"Don't you dare," Audrey scolded, but enjoyed one of the first memories she ever had of Nathan at the police station-that time when she accidentally poured hot coffee over his hands and he made no reaction at all like a weird tough guy. "Not gonna happen. Let's go," she grabbed Nathan by the hand. He stole one more kiss from Duke, who was still lying there naked without qualms. He watched Nathan wrap his hand tighter around Audrey's as they left.

" _Well, that was interesting,_ " he said to himself with a smile. He finally felt a sense of peace and safety. He finally felt at _home_ in Haven. Because it wasn't about the town, it was about _who_ lived in this town. _Home was wherever Audrey and Nathan were._ Duke yawned as his eyes fell shut at the revelation and he drifted into the best afternoon nap he was ever gonna have.


End file.
